


Chase’s bad luck

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chase gets fired from work and being a power ranger and the team hates him and he goes back to New Zealand and goes down hill from there





	Chase’s bad luck

Chase gets fired from work and being a power ranger and the team hates him so he goes back to New Zealand and the world turns their back on them and The power rangers enemies attack New Zealand and destroys everything and kills everyone but the kids and they leave but a good alien species comes alone and saves them brings them onto there ship and they duplicate New Zealand before it was attacked and the adults and animals and build them a heaven where the kids can come and go and they bring Kaylee and her parents and her house and they kills her parents with their permission and they go to heaven and She can visit them as well and she stays with chase and Chloe in the spaceship as she wants to stay with chase and travel and see space. Back on earth everyone doesn’t know what’s going on in New Zealand so they go on without realising New Zealand is gone including the rangers and when the rangers enemies show up in amber beach and they need chase as-well keeper transports chase and Chloe to the museum they realise they are a mess and they tell them they were attacked and everything is destroyed and they disappear and they return to the ship to live their life.


End file.
